Laughs of the Cold
by marshmalloe
Summary: "I should be the one questioning why I'm in love with a doof." / A blizzard causes Austin and Ally to be stuck on their apartment.


**_This sucks, I know, but don't blame me. Izzy threatened to kill me with a spoon and yeah... She's frightening. It was rushed and I was feeling lazy so... yeah... Shout out to my pears and hedgehogs, yo._**

**_Okay, I'll stop now._**

**_Enjoy. (Or don't)_**

Ally walks into their somewhat big apartment with groceries. It feels as if her hair, which isn't curly anymore but instead wavy, damp, and tangled, has a coat of snow is covering her scalp due to the blizzard on its way to New York City. She just had to shop for some last-minute things because it's been announced that the blizzard may go on for about 2 days so, it's better to prepare now than struggle later.

Austin on the other hand, is on the phone with the police and pacing around the room, not noticing his girlfriend - fiancée - was there. They're closing the streets soon and he wants her home before they do. Though, he doesn't mind walking in the -4 degree weather to look for Ally. But then again, she has her car and his engine is frozen.

"Look officer, her name is Ally Dawson. She's 22, has brown hair, 5'3, she's wearing red uggs and— Do not put me on hold! I—" He stops talking when he hears his phone beep. Austin looks down at his phone to see that instead of putting him on hold, the officer ended the call. "Dumb police officer!"

Ally laughs out loud. She doesn't mean to, though. Watching Austin get frustrated with the police is quite entertaining. Especially when he's searching for you and you're right behind him.

Austin jumps, dropping in his phone in the process. The blond quickly turns around to be met with a giggling, and shivering, Ally. His face fades into a light shade of red.

After getting over his embarrassment, Austin pulls her into a hug, seeing that she was kind of covered in snow and was shivering a bit. He pulls off her beanie and kisses her forehead. He lets it linger for a moment before resting his chin on her tangled, damp hair.

"I was worried sick about you," He whispers and lets out a breath.

Ally gently pushes him away, her teeth clattering as she shivers. "I-I was right behind you-you, dumb d-doof."

"You're shivering and covered in snow, yet still find a way to tease and insult me. What kind of relationship did I get myself into?"

She nudges his ribcage. "Go t-turn up the heat."

"Oh, sure." but instead of turning the heat up and moving, he helps her out of her coat first and hangs it right above a vent so it can dry halfway before it goes in the actual dryer. He then walks to the hallway to turn up the heat a bit.

"Why were you so worried anyways? I-I was using my car." Ally asks, pulling off her gloves.

"I know, but they're closing the roads soon. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt and got home safe." He says as he grabs the groceries and carries them into the kitchen.

Ally kicks off her uggs, only left in her socks now. She then follows him to their kitchen and takes a seat on a stool.

"You probably should go warm up in the living room so you won't catch a cold. I can bring you a few blankets, if you want." Austin says as he puts the milk in the fridge and turns back to her.

Climbing off the stool, Ally stretches and rubs her arms once again. "I'm just going to go change out of these wet clothes and take a hot shower."

_/_

She comes down the stairs in her over-sized sweater and a pair of leggings. Her, now dye and kind of frizzy, hair is wrapped in a loose ponytail. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup often, so it's quite easy to get the irritating products off her face.

"I'm shocked," Austin speaks once she walks into the kitchen. "You're actually wearing your shirt instead of mines."

Ally playfully scowls at him and takes a seat on stool by the counter. "Very funny," She remarks sarcastically. "I totally would've worn one of your sweaters if you'd actually wash them."

"Hey!" Austin declares. "I wash them every two weeks!"

"But they all have your man cologne fumes in them and it burns my little, sensitive nose." Ally complains and scrunches her nose for effect.

Austin lightly chuckles. "I don't even use that much cologne, for your information."

Ally nods in agreement. "No, you don't. But you also don't wash your cologne out and the fumes build up."

Austin simply rolls his eyes and takes a box from out the cabinet. "And here I was, thinking that Ally Dawson was actually agreeing with me and that I actually won an argument."

She lightly chuckles and leans her elbow on the counter. "What are you doing?"

"I'll give you a hint, I'm not making cocoa." He says with a sarcastic knowing face.

"You know," She starts. "You shouldn't say cocoa. It's better saying hot chocolate. Cocoa is also a term for a drug so, you could be—"

He cuts her off mid-sentence. "I don't think I can deal with all your talking for the rest of my life. I'm calling the wedding off." Austin says and raises his hands in defeat as he pretends to walk away.

"That's fine. Just know that the events that are supposed to happen after the wedding, won't happen at all," She teases and leans against the counter. "I'm positive you know I'm not kidding, considering you haven't even made it past second base."

_That_ got him.

"One day, I'm going to outsmart you." Austin says, putting a pot of water on the stove so it can boil.

Ally puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I love you, Austin. I truly do. But you'll never outsmart me. I'm Ally Dawson."

Austin scoffs. "What about when you're Ally Moon?"

"That Ally will outsmart you too... Just in a nicer way."

10 minutes after bickering about random things, the couple finally sits down with their warm, creamy beverages.

Ally sits on top of her folded legs, carefully sipping at her drink to make sure she doesn't burn herself.

Austin just stares at the hot chocolate. "Who do you think made hot chocolate? Where did they get the idea from?" He asks suddenly.

Ally shakes her head. "I should be the one questioning why I'm in love with a doof."

Austin scrunches his eyebrows together and crosses his arms. "I am not a doof! I'm just curious!"

"Mhmm," Ally hums, not believing him at all. "Please tell me why you're curious as to why they make hot chocolate."

Austin opens his mouth to say something, but he thinks it over and realizes how dumb he sounds. He closes his mouth and pouts. "You're right, I'm a doof."

She leans over, holding her cocoa firmly in her lap, and kisses his cheek. "But for some odd reason, you're my doof." She giggles out and returns back to her original position.

His pout is replaced with a huge grin.

She giggles once again. "Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"Of course, mom." Austin teases and takes a long sip of the chocolate beverage.

He's confused as to why she starts laughing once he pulls away his mouth away from the mug. "What?"

Ally pulls her legs from under her and sits criss-cross. "You have a creamy mustache."

He stares down at his philtrum, cross-eyed.

She's sure at can't actually see it, but the sight of his face is hilarious. This makes her laugh harder.

Austin licks his upper lip, though his tongue isn't long enough to reach it. He simply wipes it off with his sleeves. He looks up at the laughing brunette. A goofy grin spreads across his face.

After her laughter calms, she notices his gaze. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Austin grabs his cocoa and shrugs, keeping his gaze. "I like it when you laugh."

She grins and grabs her her mug. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate instead of replying. It's not like she needs to, anyways.

/

"We are not watching The Little Mermaid." He says bluntly as she puts it in their DVD player.

Ally skips over the couch and sits in his lap. She then reaches over grab their blanket. "But it's my favorite movie and we used to watch this movie every winter in high school."

"But in high school, I had a plan to make you like me and that plan included watching a singing mermaid." Austin remarks.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Well, that isn't my fault you were scare to simply ask me out. Also, you watch Zalien movies all the time and I never complain. In fact, I go to sleep. Maybe you should try that."

He groans. "Fine, we can watch it, but you have to promise to not sing the annoying songs."

"Fine."

It's only 23 minutes into the movie when she can't control herself anymore. She subconsciously start singing Part Of Your World.

Austin throws his back and groans. He takes his hands that were loosely wrapped around her torso and face palms with both his hands. "Ally you said you promised not to sing."

She continues. "... Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?"

He gives up, seeing she's in her own world. Listening was one thing he was actually great at. To say it wasn't hard to not listen to Ally sing, would be the biggest lie ever.

The scene finally cuts to another scene and she stops her singing. She turns to look at him and catches his staring once again.

"You stare a lot."

"I didn't know you could sing," He speaks, ignoring her statement. "Well, at least not like that.

Ally shrugs. "I used to be into music when I was younger. I stopped because school, work, and music aren't easy things to balance."

He nods and wraps his arms around her torso again. "You should consider it again, you're a really good singer."

/

Ally stares out the window with a blank face. "Everyone is going to have a lot to shovel when the storm it over."

Austin changes the TV to the Weather Channel and comes to look out the window too.

He winces. "I can barely see any cars."

Ally looks over at a house across the street and notices their children playing in the snow. They're building a snowman, in fact. She thinks of an idea and grabs his hands, pulling him away from the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sings and laughs once an irritated looks appears on his face.

"Please don't." He groans out and escapes her grasps.

"Come on, let's go and play!" She hugs his back and pulls him back.

He lets out a laugh.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away."

"Well isn't that a lie."

"We used to best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Ally purposely screeches, making them both laugh harder.

"Because I can't really marry my best buddies."

She jumps, getting on his back. Thankfully, he catches her thighs before she slips.

She reaches down to his ear and whispers. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Okay, you're gonna get it now."

Ally giggles and jumps down. She doesn't really have time to 'make a run for it'. He's quick to turn around and grabs her hips. She clutches his shoulders for support.

Austin presses their foreheads together and she lets out another laugh. Austin backs them up against their living room wall. He beams at her and leans closer. Their noses are now touching and their eyes flutter closed.

They stay like that for a bit. Just enjoying each other's presents. No speaking, no laughing or giggle, no playing, no anything. Just them in peace—

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Austin asks stupidly.

Ally giggles. "This is why you're a big doof." She whispers and connects their lips.

_**The ending was rush but oh well. Sorry for any errors, I'm lazy.**_

_Reviews are well appreciated. Along with hedgehogs._


End file.
